pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbeat Problem 14
(M'lord/M'lady), there is a mercenary company here requesting to speak with you Mercenaries arrive at your castle or city and will ask for 10,000 denars. If you give an extra 2000 you may receive extra troops. These mercenaries include Barclay, Mettenheim, Veccavia, Jatu, Mercenaries, Melitine and Singalians. Posible descriptions: * The {s20} leading a company of {s21} has approached us asking for employment. They look like a well-trained force. They will join you for 10,000 denars. * {reg63?M'lord:M'lady}, a company of {s21} arrived a few days ago. They are seeking employment and await your decision on hiring them. Their leader, a {s20} requested 10,000 denars to serve you. * {reg63?M'lord:M'lady}, there is a troop of {s21} camped outside our gates. Their leader, a {s20} asks if you will hire them for the sum of 10,000 denars. * There is a large company of {s21} sitting outside our gates! They will hire out for the sum of 10,000 denars. They look fierce and I don't know what they will do if you turn them down! Note: {s20} stands for troop C of the company. {s21} stands for the name of the company. {reg63?M'lord:M'lady} will show M'lord if the player is male or M'lady if the player is female. Available answers: * Option A: I cannot afford to pay that sum just now. Send them on their way. * Option B: Excellent news! I can certainly use them. Here are 10,000 denars. * Option C: I don't trust mercenaries. Tell them to leave immediately. * Option D: Hmm, Yes indeed. Give them an extra 2000 denars for goodwill and have them report forthwith! Posible outcomes: * Option A: They leave. Nothing else happens. * Option B: The company will be added to the fief's garrison. See reward A. * Option C: They leave. Nothing else happens. * Option D: Chance to obtain reward B. If unsuccessful, player will be still given reward A. ** Formula: To obtain B: 5*player persuasion skill > random number from 1 to 99 Rewards * Reward A: ** 50-80 Troop A ** 10-40 Troop B ** 1-4 Troop C * Reward B: ** 60-90 Troop A ** 12-70 Troop B ** 1-6 Troop C Troops There are 6 different companies, each offering 3 different troops. These companies are: * Mettenheim Plunderers ** Troop A: Mettenheim Regular Infantry ** Troop B: Mettenheim Regular Crossbow ** Troop C: Mettenheim Hauptmann * Veccavi Hunters ** Troop A: Veccavia Kral Guard ** Troop B: Veccavi Companion ** Troop C: Veccavi Knight * Jatu Mercenary Riders ** Troop A: Jatu Raider ** Troop B: Jatu Outcast Rider ** Troop C: Jatu Warlord *'Mercenary Warband' ** Troop A: Mercenary Swordsman ** Troop B: Mercenary Crossbowman ** Troop C: Hero Adventurer * Barclay Mercenary Adventurers ** Troop A: Barclay Heavy Footman ** Troop B: Barclay Sapper ** Troop C: Barclay Conquistador * Singalian Mercenary Slavers ** Troop A: Singalian Spearman ** Troop B: Singalian Horseman ** Troop C: Singalian Temptress Note: Since 3.9.0: * A 4rth unit was added to all companies, numbers of Troop D (in order): ** Troop D: Mettenheim Forlorn Hope ** Troop D: Veccavi Queen's Guard ** Troop C: Jatu Battle Rider (Jatu Warlord moved to be Troop D) ** Mercenary one received a revamp due whole new troop tree, explained below ** Troop C: Barclay Lancer (Barclay Conquistador moved to be Troop D) ** Troop D: Eventide Knight * New numbers of 10k payment. Troop A: 50-80. Troop B: 10 to 40. Troop C: 5-15. Troop D: 1-4. * New numbers of 12k payment (if successful). Troop A: 60-90. Troop B: 12 to 70. Troop C: 10-20. Troop D: 1-6. * Mercenary Warband: Troop A: Mercenary Warrior, Troop B: Mercenary Crossbowman, Troop C: Mercenary Sergeant, Troop D: Mercenary Cavalryman * New company, Melitine Mercenary Adventurers. Troop A: Melitine Archer, Troop B: Melitine Infantry, Troop C: Melitine Heavy Horse Archer, Troop D: Melitine Griwbanar Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenary Companies